


After Hours

by littlelovegoblin



Category: White House Down (2013)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Late night shenanigans, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelovegoblin/pseuds/littlelovegoblin
Summary: A busy president and a busy security agent find time to do the nasty
Relationships: John Cale/James Sawyer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a lot of fun to write so I hope you enjoy, I'd love to hear feedback if you have any!  
> It got a lil lovey-dovey in the end, it practically wrote itself that way, my hands were possessed I swear.  
> Also side note; James doesn't have a wife or anything - no cheating allowed thank you

John strides along his night patrol closely aware of the smallest of sounds from the usually swarming halls which were now empty and spacious in the after hours. His echoing footsteps and the occasional murmur from stationed guards were the only sounds to break the long silence. 

Well, that is until his patrol route has him passing by the Oval office a second time. The guard in front of the door looked mildly bored, behind him the muted glow from the crack under the door reveals the President’s late night. John gives an exasperated albeit fond sigh at the persistently hardworking man and heads towards the office door.  
Giving his fellow guard, Teddy, a nod John slips into the dimly lit office. Behind the broad oak desk, under piles of paperwork sits the one and only James W. Sawyer. 

Slumped over a document John could see his brow furrowed in concentration, lines deepened by the glowing orange lamp beside him. John smiles fondly at the zealous and oblivious president.

“You’re gonna strain your eyes in that light ya know.”

James' head shot back, a matching grin spreading across his face when he sees his agent casually saunter towards him.

“You sound just like my Mother saying shit like that.”

The blonde hums in amusement, “Must be a smart woman.”

James laughs “That she was”.

John walks beside his President and slides a hand across his broad shoulders and rests it on the back of his neck. 

“You need to get some rest”, he says with a gentle squeeze. 

James sighs and nods knowingly. The work feels endless and he becomes far too easily wrapped up in it all, he couldn’t really stop himself.   
He decidedly stands up, John taking his elbow, an instinctual habit at this point, and gently guides him towards the door. James, however, has better things in mind and steps around and in front of his agent. 

John halts, bumping chests with the president and a boyish grin lights his face. James glances down at the plush smiling lips of his blonde protector and can’t help that familiar feeling of want bubbling inside his chest,

“You know...it’s been a while since we’ve had some proper alone time together.”

John's eyes widen as he quickly catches on, 

“well, not that alone” John replies in a whisper, glancing at the door. A twinkle dancing in his eyes. James quirks an eyebrow,

“You should send him on patrol then” he murmurs, leaning in close to the wickedly tempting mouth of his security agent.

John’s grin widens and quickly closes the gap between them, stealing a chaste kiss from his handsome president before briskly making his way to the door.

James strolls over to the couch, plopping in the centre and as his blonde counterpart gets rid of the security detail at the door. He loosens his tie and tosses it onto the arm where his jacket already rested from earlier in the day.

When John turns around he feels a thrilling shiver run up his spine, sitting nonchalantly on the couch is a dark and devastatingly attractive man with an inviting twinkle in his eye, looking John up and down.

Making his way over, John’s own jacket and tie joins James. His communicator is tossed on the table just as he reaches the other man who grabs John by his belt and pulls him onto his lap, legs framing his thighs.

John cradles his partner's face in his palms and takes a moment to admire the familiar features of his face before leaning in to capture his lips. 

The kiss is slow and domestic. Having not gotten the chance to be really alone together for weeks, they are in no rush as they reacquaint themselves with each other’s bodies.   
James' hands move from the belt to mimic Johns and trace the sharp jawline of the agent. John hums into the kiss deepening it while James' deft fingers slowly trail along his jawline down his neck and down over his crisp cotton-covered chest. John’s own hands start to spread over broad shoulder while his counterpart repeats his pattern before stopping on the buttoned collar of his shirt.

One by one deft fingers unbutton the dress shirt to reveal the bare chest underneath. John removes the shirt while the President’s hands feel the newly exposed skin.  
Their mouths finally part John looks accusingly as the button up his concealing his partner's chest and struggles a moment with the small fiddly buttons before pulling it off over his head with a frustrated growl. James laughs starkly into the warm air, John nips his neck in retaliation. 

John stays connected to lavish the neck. He kisses and licks up the length of smooth skin, slowly working his way back up to Jame’s mouth. When he gets to the edge of his jaw, the president turns to meet his mouth, John can’t help but smile into the kiss.

James hands grip John's hips, kneading just above the line on his slacks with his palms, John hums appreciatively into his mouth.

John carefully moves his hips against his lovers and James' grip on him tightens, groaning pleasantly. John keeps to a steady pace as he feels the darker man hastily open his belt and slacks. 

They break apart for a moment to suck in some much needed oxygen, John gazes into dark eyes noting the full-blown pupils making his heart flutter a little. His own light green eyes were similarly darkened by his want and desire. Their foreheads press together as James reaches into the dark slacks to pull out the rapidly hardening member. John lets out a long shaky breath when James’ hand starts to stroke him with a firm grip and a steady pace. He could feel James’ own arousal straining against the pants beneath him and not wanting it to end too soon he motions for James to stop.

His President stops, disappointed losing physical contact for a moment when John clamours off him but the sight of the guard stripping the rest of his clothes off washed the disappointment away in a heartbeat. 

James starts to remove his own slacks when John grabs his hands and moves them away. He stands before him and relieves James of his slacks, the rest of his garments not far behind.

James watches with hunger-darkened eyes as the blond settles between his legs and takes the now exposed member in a warm hand. It feels thick and heavy in his palm, sending another thrill up his spine

His other hand brushes across his thigh, touching any bit of skin he could reach, James let out a blissful moan when John adorns his inner thighs with kisses and licks and even the light graze of pearly teeth. 

James hand threads through thick blond hair when plush lips finally make contact with the base of his twitching cock.

James shudders when the hot mouth sloppily mouths up the length of his member his tongue trails along pulsing veins before he engulfs the head in wet heat. John slowly inches his way down, taking in as much as he could and strokes what he can’t with his hand. John starts to slowly bob his head up and down in a well-practised motion. When he looks up at James through his lashes the flush on his cheek darkens, noticing dark intensity moulding his partners face. 

As John continues his rhythm, his tongue swirling expertly around his cock, James feels his cock starting to throb almost unbearably from the sensations. His fingers tighten their grip in his agent’s hair as he soaked up the gratification, the groans escaping his mouth almost becoming a connected stream of sound.

He almost lets John finish him off but not wanting to come just yet, he gently guides the blond up by his hair, a wet pop sounding when his mouth is pulled off the throbbing member. James bends over consuming his lips, now puffy and red from suckling the thick member. A hand abandons the messy blond locks to pull out a bottle of lube from the coffee tables drawer. 

He guides his lover back onto his lap, still devouring his mouth. He notices the subtle taste of precum in his mouth. 

They press their bodies close together, feeling each other's quick heart rate through their chests and the aches of their members as they rub deliciously against one another.   
James finally pops the cap and squeezes the slick substance onto his fingers. Reaching behind John, his fingers trace the rim of his entrance before he slips a finger in with a nod from John.

The lube is cold but John welcomes it eagerly, groaning into his lover's mouth as James slips in another finger.

As he stretches John’s hole he grabs both their cocks together in one large hand, slowly pumping them together.

After a moment adjusting John grips his shoulders, a telltale sign for more. James obliges adding a third finger. He strokes the silky inner walls, enjoying his partner's jolts every time he grazes his prostate. John shudders unconsciously moving back into James’ hand and rasps with a plea, 

“James please, I need more. I need you”

James grins, needing no more prompting and readily coats his dick with lube and John impatiently whines, raising himself ready in position.

Adequately lubed, James caresses the strong porcelain thighs as John lowers himself onto the pulsing. As it breaches his entrance a breathy moan of relief slips from his swollen lips. James similarly moans as his cock is slowly swallowed by his partner's hole. 

John doesn’t stop until James is fully sheathed inside him. The stretch from the thick member is slightly painful but not unbearable, he stays still taking a moment to capture the other man's mouth once again as he adjusts to the girth. 

It isn’t long until he raises his hips again, only stopping when just the head is inside him then sinking back onto James cock, A shiver wracks his frame as the length drags against his sensitive prostate. 

James watches, bewitched as John slowly pleasures himself on his cock. His smooth features twisted in rapture, normally fair skin flushed red across his cheeks to the tips of his ears and down his. James had a hard time thinking of any other word to describe him but captivating.

John moans become louder and more consistent as he holds a steady rhythm. Picking up the pace they can’t keep their hands still and grip, grab and touch every bit of skin they can reach. 

John looks at the dark man from his passion-dark eyes and a breathy smile crosses his face. James mirrors the smile and jerks his hips up into his partner making him jolt forward, a wanton moan startled from his mouth. The blond somehow bashful at the extremely pornographic he hides his face in the crook of James’ neck, whilst still bounces on the thick member. 

James laughs and takes John’s chin in his hand, guiding him back to his mouth as he jerks his hips again, extracting more sinful moans from his security agent which are muffled by the kiss.

John breaks away again to focus on the raw sensations of the throbbing, hot cock inside him and James’ fingers dig into his skin as the pace becomes more erratic, the blonds moans turning breathier and with a mewling tone.

James continues to slam into him from below and glances down to see a twitching member between them, precum dripping messily from the tip. He grabs onto the stiff cock firmly pumping it, feeling it pulsing vigorously. John's nails imprint neat little crescents into his shoulders and he shudders to a stop. He slides all the way down on his partner's pulsing member, clutching desperately onto James as he climaxes, letting out a long wanton moan into James' neck, ejaculating onto both of their stomachs.

This triggers James into his own orgasm and he presses into John, his pulsing member releasing inside of John coating his inner walls with his seed. They cling to each other as they ride through the climax. In between pants, the secretive and impulsive confessions and words of praise are whispered, only in these moments when the two are entangled and high from their ecstasy do their deepest feelings for one another come bubbling and unrestrained to the surface.

John blinks, coming back to reality, letting out a contented sigh. He kisses James on his shoulder, a near apology for leaving crescent moons in his smooth skin. When he lifts his head his eyes are met with James’ hazy gaze, a satisfied smile curling the corner of his lips. Their lips meet again for a lazy and sloppy kiss, too content to want to move just yet. 

John presses his forehead against the others and gives a little sigh. He didn’t want to but the cooling sweat and the cum painting their stomachs were starting to become very unpleasant. James notices in the slight shift of John's weight that he's become uncomfortable and he grabs his tie off the couches arm, using it to pat down the sweat from his lover's forehead and chest before cleaning off the cum from their stomachs. Knowing that James would just brush off his protest, he lets him use the tie and pretends not that the tender motion doesn’t make his heart flutter. 

James can feel the heat in John’s eyes and when he looks up to meet the soft green with deep brown he is almost taken aback by the unmasked adoration welled within. At that moment he almost outright tells him those three sugar-sweet words he thinks every time he sees his security agent but it’s not as if they both don’t already know. John seems to guess what he is thinking anyways as his face softens even more and he leans in for another kiss. It’s chaste but brimming with tender affection and commitment, as if making an unspoken promise of devotion.

They only part when the faint, tell-tale sound of heavy footsteps on carpeted floors appear. They smile at each other in amusement and despair at the timing, they’ll have to wait for another time for round two then

-fin-


End file.
